Megami no Romansu
by Jes-i-ohki
Summary: A mysterious girl claiming to be lost comes to stay at the Masaki household and starts causing trouble, trouble that only Ryoko and Ayeka can see...but who is she really?


Megami no romansu (ren'ai)   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, sadly, its AIC and Pioneer that do. *^-^*  
'Characters thoughts go here'  
  
Timeline: Tenchi Muyo - TMiL - DoD - TMiL3 - Present   
  
Ryoko giggled as she fazed into her seat for dinner and slyly wrapped her arms around Tenchi. "How was training today, Tenchi?"  
"Ryoko...do you mind?"  
"What's the matter Tenchi?" Ryoko flashed her golden eyes at a steaming princess as she hugged Tenchi even tighter. "Don't you love me?" She asked sweetly.   
"Ryoko..." Tenchi sweat dropped. "It's not that...it's just..."  
"Go on..." Ryoko reassured him, her voice turning more seductive  
"Heh...it's just..."  
Ayeka shot up, causing the table to shake. "You!" She pointed a finger at Ryoko. "Let go!"  
Ryoko just glared at the Jurain princess.   
"Stop it, I say! This instant!"  
"You and you silly demands!" Ryoko still held on to Tenchi. "Can't you see? Me and Tenchi are quiet happy together!" Ryoko turned her sweet voice into an angry one, "And we don't need the blessings of snooty princesses to keep it that way either!"   
Ayeka growled under her breath. Just as she was about to raise her power energy, someone coughed purposely and closed the door very loudly to interrupt the argument. Everyone stopped and turned their attention towards the noise.  
"Ahem-we have a guest tonight."  
"Who is it, grandpa?" Tenchi asked, Ryoko still holding him tightly, and Ayeka still standing.   
"You see, this young lady here came to me at the shrine and asked if I knew a decent place to stay. She said she was lost."  
Washu, who had entered the room moments before, eyed her over. "Hi there!" Washu sat down, trying to hide a grin that just would not go away. Ryoko took notice, but turned her attention back to Katsuhito.  
"Well, where is she?" she asked.   
Yosho moved aside, and there stood a girl just a few inches shorter than Ryoko. Her hair was long and flowing and matched the water on a clear day. It even seemed to move like water. Her eyes were a deep sparkling blue and had that same un-innocent look that Ryoko's had. She wore a low cut white shirt with long, loose sleeves, bordered by a silver trim at the wrists, collar and bottom, which was tightly held against her mid-section, revealing her stomach. Her pants had the same look as her sleeves and were very low cut, with silver trim at the hips and ankles. She had a silvery blue circle in the middle of her head that resembled one of Tsunami's.  
Ryoko sensed Tenchi's energy shift as he stood up, his eyes transfixed on the girl. "Here, let me help you with your bag."  
"Oh, no. I'm fine with it on my own."   
Sasami walked in holding a huge tray with various foods. "Oh! We have a guest tonight. I'll set another place, what's your name?"  
"Ren'ai."  
"And just where did you come from?" Ryoko looked at her in anger.   
"I feel that's not your business!"   
"And why is that? Hiding something?" Ryoko hissed back.   
"Ryoko! Don't be so harsh on her!" Tenchi scolded Ryoko.  
"Tenchi?" Even Ayeka felt the shock of his remark. She glanced over at Ryoko and she could see the sadness swelling up in her eyes.  
Sasami entered with the extra settings. "Why is everyone so quiet?" She looked around with her child-like yes.   
"No reason." Ryoko said quietly. "No reason at all." She shot an angry look at Tenchi, who didn't take notice to her.   
"So, Ren'ai, where would you like to sit?" Sasami asked.   
"Anywhere is fine for me."  
"She'll sit next to me." Tenchi quickly interrupted.  
Ayeka looked at him with a questioning face. 'Then it will either be me or Ryoko who he leaves out.' She thought. 'And I will not have it.' "Sasami, would you also like to sit next to Tenchi?"  
Ryoko looked at her, but Ayeka just smiled.   
"Sure." Sasami's eyes searched for an answer from Ayeka, but she gave none in return.  
  
  
"Ryoko, your very quiet this evening." Ayeka whispered to Ryoko under the loud chattering and laughing of the others at the table.   
"And why shouldn't I be?" Ryoko's voice held a very agitated tone that Ayeka caught.  
"Well, I would have thought you would have ran off and cried in some lonely corner after Tenchi said that."  
Ryoko's eyes grew big. "I don't cry!"  
"Come now, I've caught you countless times."  
"Have not. Just name one!"   
"Alright! A few years ago...I saw you crying many times when Mayuka was here! Remember Mayuka?"  
Ryoko shuttered. How could she forget her? She was the little baby that she held in her arms and loved and cared for. But, she was gone now.  
Ayeka realized her mistake. "I'm sorry I brought her up. I shouldn't have said anything."  
"Mayuka was so tiny when she died." Ryoko pulled out her pendant from under her shirt. "I've never taken this off since then."  
Ayeka gazed at the red gem. That was Mayuka, that was her essence.  
"Hmmm...what's that you've got there?" Ren'ai called over to Ryoko as she grasped tighter around her necklace.   
"Leave me alone."   
"Temper, temper." Ren'ai hissed back as she shook a finger at her.   
"That's it!" Ryoko stood up, her fists clenched.  
"Ryoko! Don't do anything crazy!" Ayeka called from behind her.  
"Don't worry. I'm not. I'm going to the onsen." Ryoko stared down at Ren'ai with an evil look, which Ren'ai simply returned. Ryoko shimmered from the air.  
"My, that girl has some problems." Ren'ai shot a quick glance at Ayeka, whom was fuming with anger. "Maybe you should go with her?"  
"How dare you? You are a guest in this house! And you are treating us like this?"  
"Ayeka! She is our guest, you should treat her like one!" Tenchi growled.  
"Tenchi?" Ayeka looked at him with saddened eyes. 'What has this girl done to him?'  
Ayeka glanced back at Ren'ai, who smiled with a broad and evil grin.   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
So, how is it? I'm not really sure what the next turn of events will be, but if I keep writing, it'll come to me! Oh yea, sorry about not updating the rest of my stories first!! Gomen nasai minna!!!!  
  
And please review!! *^-^*  
  



End file.
